The invention concerns a device with mounting plates for a valve battery, a form of which is already known from German Pat. No. 19 40 894. For mutual fastening of the mounting plates in this known device, it is equipped with conical extensions and corresponding conical tightening elements, in which case the tightening elements enclosing the extensions are fastened to the extensions by means of screw connections situated in the extensions.
For sealing the pressure-medium lines or passageways running through the mounting plates, provision is made for sealing rings that are situated between the mounting plates. For termination of the mounting plate supporting the valve battery, terminating sections are designed and provided as end pieces which also serve for connecting pressure-medium lines to the device.
The known device does indeed require only one uniform mounting plate and one uniform terminating section for valve batteries of various lengths. However, the construction expense for the mutual fastening of the mounting plates is relatively great because in addition to the special construction of the conical extensions, tightening elements and means for screw-coupling are also required.